english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grim
Grim & Evil is an American animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network. The show ran between August 24, 2001 and October 18, 2002. The show spun two animated series, which includes: *Evil Con Carne *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Main Character Voices *Armin Shimerman - General Skarr *Frank Welker - Boskov *Greg Eagles - Grim *Grey DeLisle - Major Dr. Ghastly, Mandy *Phil LaMarr - Hector Con Carne *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Vanessa Marshall - Irwin 'Additional Voices' *Charlie Adler - Jack (ep12) *Carlos Alazraqui - Imp#3 (ep3), Skateboarder (ep3), Waiter (ep?) *Maxwell Atoms - Cod Commando, Guy (ep?), Shark#1 (ep10) *Bobbi Auger - Kali (ep5), Kid#1 (ep5) *Diedrich Bader - Hoss Delgado *Dee Bradley Baker - Dead Gandhi (ep?), Gorilla (ep7), Imp#1, Kid (ep?), Mandy's Dad, Mountain Boy (ep?), Mountain Cop (ep?), Punk (ep?), Raoul (ep?), Scoutmaster (ep5), Tiki#1 (ep7) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Meteor (ep13) *Gregg Berger - Bailiff (ep10), FBI Agent (ep10), Man#1 (ep10) *Earl Boen - Imp#3 (ep5), Man (ep5), Mr. Hobson (ep5) *Jane Carr - French Girl (ep4), Lady (ep5), Lady Pillington (ep?), Prime Minister (ep4), Pud'n (ep5), Woman (ep5) *Jesse Corti - Boskov (ep1), Commando (ep1) *Grey DeLisle - Aunt Sis (ep1), Bald Kid (ep?), Computer Woman (ep?), Croanie#2 (ep?), Dimples (ep?), Dinosaur (ep10), Elf (ep12), FBI Voice Over (ep10), Flea (ep?), Girl (ep9), Girl#2 (ep?), Girl#2 (ep?), Goon Boy (ep11), Kid#2 (ep?), Kid Soap Actress (ep8), Kris (ep?), Laura (ep?), Mandy Doll (ep12), Milkshakes (ep3), Model A (ep2), Model B (ep2), Rosie (ep?), School Girl (ep?), Sis (ep?), Soap Opera Girl (ep9), Soap Opera Woman (ep3), Son (ep3), TV Announcer (ep?), Wife (ep5), Woman (ep4), Woman#1 (ep7), Yves (ep10) *Greg Eagles - Cat (ep3), Cop (ep3), Creature (ep?), Dinosaur (ep10), Dog (ep2), Dwarf (ep?), Dynobonoid#2 (ep4), Frankenstein (ep?), Guy (ep?), Kid (ep2), Kid#2 (ep?), Man#2 (ep5), Monster (ep?), Monster#3 (ep?), Old Guy (ep2), Sperg (ep11), Unidentified Creature (ep?), Zombie Head (ep10) *Paul Eiding - Fatman (ep?), Imp#2 (ep3), Man in Car (ep3) *Quinton Flynn - Agent (ep2), Dr. Gaylord (ep4), Dynobonoid#1 (ep4), French Guy (ep2), Jingle Singer (ep2), Jingle Singer (ep4) *Jennifer Hale - Billy's Mom, Girl (ep?), Louise (ep?), Old Lady (ep?), Tammy (ep?), Woman (ep?) *Mark Hamill - Judge (ep10), Man#2 (ep10), Rocko (ep10) *Jess Harnell - Bus Driver (ep?), Commercial Voice (ep2), Jingle Singer (ep2), Manticore (ep?), Singer (ep13), Stupid Guy (ep2) *Richard Horvitz - Billy's Dad, Creature (ep?), Fat Guy (ep5), Soap Opera Guy (ep9), TV Man (ep12), Vendor (ep10) *Tom Kenny - Kid#1 (ep9), Warren (ep9) *Clyde Kusatsu - Japanese Business Guy (ep4), Scientist (ep4) *Maurice LaMarche - Estroy (ep8) *Phil LaMarr - Apple (ep5), Dog Chu (ep?), Fight Official (ep?), French Guy (ep4), Guard (ep10), Guy (ep?), Hood (ep?), Man (ep?), Shark (ep?), Soldier#2 (ep?), Sports Announcer (ep2), Wheel Chair Man (ep10) *Dawnn Lewis - Granny (ep11) *Rachael MacFarlane - Eris (ep10), Karie (ep?), Nurse Buffy (ep7), Pauline (ep?), Singer (ep13), Woman#2 (ep7) *Vanessa Marshall - Croanie#1 (ep?), Mandy's Mom, Overall Kid (ep?), School Kid (ep?), Woman (ep?) *Candi Milo - Grim's Mom *Pat Musick - Baby (ep?), Driver (ep?), Stewardess (ep?) *Laraine Newman - Crossing Guard (ep3), Girl#2 (ep3), Granny (ep3) *Robert Picardo - Cod Commando Singing (ep13) *Peter Renaday - Abe Lincoln, Gall (ep?), Man (ep?), Narrator (ep8), Soap Actor (ep8), TV Voice (ep?) *Rino Romano - Destructicus Con Carne (ep11) *Neil Ross - Camper (ep3), Ranger (ep3) *Armin Shimerman - Dude (ep?), Elf (ep12), Guard (ep1), Stomach, Uncle Bob (ep9) *Paula Tiso - Atrocia (ep8), Girl#2 (ep?), Gregory (ep8) *Brian Tochi - Announcer (ep11), Bulb#1 (ep11), Chef *B.J. Ward - Boy (ep?), Greg's Mom (ep8), Old Lady (ep?), Singer (ep13) *David Warner - Nergal *Frank Welker - Announcer (ep9), Bear (ep3), Bear#2 (ep3), Big Lizard (ep4), Big Moth (ep4), Dead Ed (ep?), Enrique Jr. (ep2), Fatman (ep?), Frank (ep5), Monkey (ep5), Monster#1 (ep?), Monster#4 (ep?), Newscaster (ep10), Pirate (ep7), Rascal (ep?), Rat (ep?), Robot Dog (ep2), Santa (ep12), Scientist (ep4), Shark#2 (ep10), Skarr Ape (ep5), Soldier#1 (ep?), The Watch (ep?), Trooper (ep9), Voice (ep?), Yorgi (ep3) *Billy West - Dinosaur#1 (ep10), Jaques (ep10), Pedestrian (ep?), Tour Guide (ep10) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Michael Dorn - Rupert (ep12) Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons